Desole, Chaton
by CroissantLover123
Summary: "I love someone else." Find out what happens when Ladybug is, once again, honest about her emotions. One-shot. Death.


"Desolé Chaton but you know I love someone else. I can't lead you on, the last thing I would want to do is break your heart." Ripping her gaze off the floor, she dared look the 'supercat in black' in front of her, smiling afterwards, nonetheless.

Unsure of what to do, Chat just stared at the red and black polka-dotted heroine before him. Ladybug received a smile from Chat but there was something off about it. It didn't reach his glowing eyes and it was hollow, almost meaningless.

"Ok, M'La-Ladybug. I respect your opinion. I guess I'll just, you know, be on my way then." His ears flattened against his head, which was visibly drooping, and he turned his back to leave, only to be stopped by Ladybug as she grabbed his wrist. She may be small but, boy, did she have a strong grip.

"Listen. Chat Noir, you've been my partner for 2 years now. I would be lying if I said you hadn't grown on me! Your flirting, your puns, everything. I'm used to it all. I can't imagine a world without you, but I'm afraid we can be nothing more that friends. This decision stands for many reasons, such as Hawk Moth, or our performance in battle. You're my best friend Chat and I wouldn't have asked for anyone else. You're important to me and I need you to know that. I need you to know that I respect you and who you've become. I would absolutely hate it if anything came between our friendship. I wouldn't be who I am without you, Chaton. You've helped me understand a lot of things and I appreciate it, okay?"

Chat Noir couldn't fight back tears, so he let them roll freely down his cheeks. Ladybug's vision was also clouded by the end of it and they both sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking Paris. Patrol was needed on nights like these, in case of an emergency. Neither complained, content with the presence of the other, until Ladybug remembered she had Physics homework to complete.

"Well then. I'll be going. I have a ton of homework to catch up on." She rose, grabbing her yo-yo and spinning it in circles before turning around to say goodnight, then she zipped away, leaving Chat on his own.

Chat cherished the solitude for a moment, then he remembered that he, too, has some Physics homework to complete. _'What a coincidence,'_ he thought as he poled his way back to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Upon arrival, Marinette flopped onto her bed, groaning as she did so.

"Tikki. Why is life so hard? That was, hands down, the hardest thing I've ever had to say. Though, the thing that puzzled me was, that no matter how many times I rejected him in the past, has never, _ever_ looked as broken as he did just now."

The Kwami pondered on her Chosen's statement. "Well, Marinette. He did smile afterwards, right? You only told him the truth and there's no harm in that. In fact, saying that to him made you a better person, as you proved your selflessness, caring for others before yourself."

Marinette sat up, letting everything sink in. "You know what Tikki. I think you're right! Thank you. You always know what to say."

Tikki returned the thanks by nuzzling into her Chosen's hair, smiling. "You're welcome Mari."

* * *

"Plagg. Help me. _Please_." Adrien flung himself onto his bed.

"Look, kid. She told you the truth. You would've been torn if she led you on, then broken your heart." Plagg, despite himself, had a soft spot for his Chosen, though he knew Ladybug's identity and he was internally screaming. '_No other Ladybug or Chat Noir had a love life this complicated,'_ he thought as he dug up a wheel of Camembert he had been aging. "But seriously kid. Get some work done. Isn't that what you came back for?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Plagg." Adrien beamed at his Kwami and, much to his surprise, Plagg smiled back.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! 6:00AM

Marinette groggily got out of her bed, dragging herself into the shower. On her way out, she tripped and grazed her knee. _'Well then. That cuts _(ha-ha get it? she cut her knee…no…ok) _dresses out of the list, I guess.'_ Finally deciding on some short denim overalls with a pink tee-shirt underneath, Marinette left for school.

"So, if you subtract **_x_** from both sides, you'll get- "The teacher's lesson was interrupted by collective shrieks from outside. As everyone rushed out of their seats to see the commotion, both Marinette and Adrien used it as an opportunity to leave. (Yeah, neither of which literally noticed the other leaving. Why are they so oblivious?)

Chat Noir arrived first, twirling his baton in an attempt to defend himself. Ladybug arrived a little later, apologising for her tardiness.

"Sorry, again, Chat."

"It's ok."

Ladybug was, let's say, taken aback by the sharp response. No puns. No flirting. She knew her words had affected him, but she didn't know they hurt _this_ much! _'Focus Marinette. You have a rather…difficult akuma to attend to.'_ As the years went by (it had only been two, but I had to say something, sue me), Hawk Moth became more desperate. The akumas were becoming powerful, leaving memorable scars on the duo. This one had a bow and arrow as a weapon. And it was deadly. No-one had gotten shot just as yet, so Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't want to be the first, nor did they want anyone else to be.

They hid behind a building, aiming to make a plan.

"Okay. So, all shots are fired from the bow and arrow, meaning, well obviously, the akuma must be in there. I'll distract him, or tie him up even, while you sneak up and use your Cataclysm."

Chat just nodded along like always. He didn't hate her – who could ever? – but he had dropped the flirting, allowing Ladybug some space. He thought so anyway. Both stood silently for about 30 seconds, before multiple arrows were shot above their heads.

"Okay, LB. let's do this!" His expression changed from bland to determined.

They ran onto the streets and Ladybug screamed almost immediately. "HEY! Over here! I'm sorry, sir, but who do you think you are targeting innocent civilians like that?" With that she wrapped her yo-yo around the man. He was stuck, no matter what he tried. Ladybug held her firm grip and called out to Chat.

"Chat Noir, now!"

"CATACLYSM!"

As he ran towards the man, Ladybug lost her grip on her yo-yo and the akuma used the opportunity to slam her into a nearby building.

"LADYBUG!" Chat let his guard down as he saw Ladybug smash into the side of a building, her cheek bruised, and her temple covered in flowing blood. She quickly regained her balance and looked up, only to see the akuma aiming his bow at Chat.

"CHAT NOIR! WATCH OUT!"

She was too late. The akuma shot with a grimace, the contact between the tip of the arrow and Chat's body letting out a grim squelching sound. Chat released a gasp, one that would haunt Ladybug's life forever. She would never forget his expression: widened eyes, hands held to his chest. She quickly took down the akuma, fuelled by rage.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She cried as she chucked her Lucky Charm in the air.

Now kneeling by him, Ladybug noticed that the arrow had impaled Chat's chest completely. It was lodged between his ribs, around his navel area. He received a few gashes on his arms, causing a thick, sticky substance (called blood, for those of you that didn't know) to ooze out, all over Ladybug's costume.

"Ladybug. Hi there." Chat's voice was rasp and deep, in contrast to his usually rich voice. She noticed his bruised forehead.

"No Chat, not now. Not ever. I can't lose you. _Ever_. Remember me saying that you're important to me? Huh? It's only fair that I do _this_."

After having said that, Ladybug de-transformed to reveal her petite alter-ego. "Hi Chat. It's me. Your…_purr_-incess." She choked on the last word, knowing that she'd never hear it again. It hurt. Bad.

"Hey _purr_-incess. Marinette, listen here. I'm…just…_so_ glad it's you. I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Mari, with or without the mask. I always have, I always will." He smiled.

"No. I'm telling you. You're going to be okay. I know you are. Please. Just…" She ripped her pink tee-shirt and removed the arrow quickly, trying _so_ hard to ignore another gasp of breath from Chat, wrapping the cloth onto the wound and applying pressure. Her attempt was in vain as Chat's breathing slowed, eventually coming to a halt.

Just to be sure, Marinette checked his pulse, but there wasn't one. Tikki now flew by her Chosen, crying at the sight before her. Blood leaked _everywhere_ and Marinette's face was covered in it also. However, it was soon to be washed away by a sea of tears flowing from her eyes.

Suddenly, Chat's transformation dropped, revealing none other than Adrien Agreste. The boy of her dreams. The boy she rejected Chat for. She rejected him…for him. The realisation hit her hard as she cradled Adrien's limp body in her arms, his shirt and trousers stained scarlet. She kept repeating 4 words over and over again while rocking back and forth.

"I love you too."

Adrien's face paled slowly as Marinette spoke, but he knew he would be able to watch her for the rest of their lives (well hers anyway). He'd still protect his Lady and Princess.

"Listen Adrien. I love you. I love you. I love you. Wake up…please."

It's not every day that you see 16-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng cradling a bloodied, dead, Adrien Agreste in an alleyway splattered with blood. It truly was a mess to see. But on this horrible night and forward, she regrets not confessing her love sooner. She clutched his body and screamed in anguish.

"I love you Adrien! Im sorry! Don't leave. Please!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi! It's me again! So, I was wondering and stuff, like normal humans do, at 1 in the morning and came up with this. It wasn't meant to be a death fic but weird things happen at 1 in the morning, I guess. I am so sorry if you got emotional reading this. It's my first death fic and I was never intending on doing one when I made my account but here I am. **

**Feel free to comment and/or leave some constructive criticism, cuz ya girl here needs some of that. **

**Well, I guess this is goodbye. Stay safe. :)**


End file.
